


Narcissa at the World Cup

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Fourth Year [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco is alone in the forest when Harry, Ron, and Hermione find him in the chaos. Lucius was undoubtedly masked with the other Death Eaters. But Narcissa? Where was she, and why would she leave her son alone in a dangerous setting?





	Narcissa at the World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Lucius swirled his wand around his body, altering his robes and conjuring a mask. A mask she thought she’d never have to see again.

“Lucius,” she pleaded. “What about Draco? We can’t do this again. We have our son to take care of!”

“He’ll be fine. He’s almost of an age to join us!”

“You can’t mean that! You can’t mean for - “

“It’s just a spot of fun, anyway. Stay here if you’re so scared!” He yanked her forward and bruised her lips with his kiss. Setting the mask in place, he joined the others gathered outside the tent.

Narcissa took three seconds to let the fear wash through her, then gathered her calm facade. Turning to Draco’s room, she saw him peering around the door.

“Mother?” he asked quietly.

“Draco…” she sighed, reaching for him. He came forward slowly and let her hug him. “Draco, there are so many things… Things I wish I could have explained to you.”

He didn’t speak, only stared without fear. She should have prepared for this moment more carefully. Here they stood, on the cusp of war and destruction once again. Only this time, it wasn’t just herself or Lucius that could be lost, but her child. They had one hope left. One chance. 

“Draco,” she said with a sigh. “Your father seems to have forgotten what is at stake with his reckless behavior.”

“All right,” Draco replied hesitantly.

She smiled sadly and took his hands. “Oh Draco, there is every chance someone is going to get hurt tonight. Particularly the muggles and,” she cleared her throat, “perhaps _muggleborns_ \- “

“So?”

She gripped his hands tighter, “That could be very dangerous for us. We need to put a stop to it. See that no one _important_ is injured.”

His brows drew down and he yanked his hands away, stepping back from her. “Important? Like who?”

“Draco, you don’t know… You don’t understand! Please, my sweet boy - “

“Who, mother? Who is it you think is worth saving?” Shouting could be heard outside the tent. His eyes widened, then narrowed, “Who is worth risking our lives out there for?”

“You know the Potter boy is our only chance of making it through the next few years, now that the Dark Lord is trying to regain his strength.”

“ _Potter_ ,” Draco spat.

“Yes, Potter! There’s something there we don’t understand and if we don’t help him, we’ll be at the mercy of the Dark Lord when he returns.”

“The Dark Lord is more powerful than Harry Potter!”

“You’d better hope not, Draco. We abandoned the Dark Lord before. He will not be merciful if he returns. We have to stop him now, or we will pay a heavy price. And I fear…” her breath hitched and she took a moment to get her swirling emotions back in control. “I fear the price your father and I will pay is _you_.”

Draco froze, still as a statue.

“Your father believes such sacrifice is worthy. A badge of honor to our family. But I,” she shook her head and reached for him again, “I would do anything to keep you safe, Draco.” She hugged his stiff body and caressed his head until he softened against her.

“What do we need to do?”

“We need to find him. Potter. Make sure he’s safe.”

“And his friends?”

“Anyone that can help him can help us too. But we can’t - “ she cringed as a sharp, piercing shriek sounded, followed by maniacal cackling. “We can’t look to be on their side just yet. No one would believe it. Just a warning, perhaps. Can you manage that?”

He nodded. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. “Go into the woods. See if you can find him. I’ll search the camp.” She took a moment to memorize his face, knowing her little boy would be growing up so fast in the coming years. “And my dearest, please be careful.”

Draco gave her a half smile and tucked his wand in his robe. The separated in front of the tent and she took only a few moments to watch him hurry off, a soldier in a war she’d hoped never to be a part of again.


End file.
